iHave A Drink
by bFishstix
Summary: Yeah, Sam and Carly have a few drinks, and um, things happen... ...but not Cam.
1. Oh, C'mon!

_A/N- This is kind of a true story. I did make some things up, but it was my first drink that I ever had, at my friends party. I didn't think I was drunk, but I did feel something. By the way, I'm like Carly, the good girl; and my friend is like Sam. And we're both 21. _

**iHave A Drink**

"Ya sure Spencer isn't coming home any time soon?"

"Yeah. He's on a date with some girl he met at the video store. Why?"

"Well, I've got a reason why I asked that…"

"What is it?"

Sam walked to the cupboard and opened it.

"Uh, no, Sam!"

"What? It's my birthday and I wanna get drunk!"

"Your birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, tonight; same difference." Sam took out a bottle and a glass. "So, wanna join me?"

Carly got up and walked over to her. "I don't think that's a very good idea." She looked worried. "We're not even twenty-one."

"So." Sam poured some into a glass. "Carls, loosen up and have some fun once in a while." She handed her the glass, but Carly didn't take it.

"No."

"Please. I don't wanna get drunk all alone."

"Well, you are gonna have to, because I'm not."

"It won't be any fun without my best friend."

"Oh, gosh, Sam, that sounded creepy."

"Oh, gosh, Carly, I didn't mean it to sound like that." She mocked. "Come on." She held the glass out to her once again.

"No! I don't want to."

"Just take a sip and I'll leave you alone."

Carly shook her head and walked away. Sam followed.

"Come on."

"No, Sam. How many times do I have to say it?!"

Sam gave a sad face and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Don't try that face on me, because it won't work."

"Run!"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna chase you and make you take a sip. Just giving you a fair warning."

"What? You can't-- Ahh!" Carly took off running to get away from her crazy friend.

Sam continued chasing her until Carly hit her head on the corner of the cupboard.

"Ow!" She held it. "Is it bleeding?"

Sam looked. "Nope. Now, here."

"Would you please stop!"

"Carly, it would mean to world to me if you do."

"Best friends shouldn't give each other peer pressure, you know."

"Well, please."

Carly sighed, "If it would shut you up, then yes."

"Yay! I win." Sam squealed as she handed the glass to her.

Carly held her nose and put it up to her mouth, but didn't a sip yet.

"Do it!"

She looked at Sam with 'I am gonna eyes'.

A second later, she brought the glass down and held it in her hand. "I'm sorry. I can't. Here."

"Chicken." Sam mumbled.

"I'm no animal!"

"Well, you're acting like one."

Carly titled her head and sighed. She was aggravated, but she wanted to prove to her best friend that she wasn't a good girl all the time. So she grabbed, not the glass, but the bottle and took a drink of it.

She slammed it down on the table as she looked at Sam and said, "There! Happy?!"

Sam cracked a smile. "Great job, Carls. Want more?"

Carly gave her a look and said, "You've got to be kidding me?!"

"What? You don't have to. I just asked."

"Well, it wasn't that bad… It actually gave me a rush!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

"Carly, what are you doing?"

"Eating peanuts." She was licking them.

"Um, you suppose to take the shell off first."

"I know. I just like the taste of the salt." Her words were slurred.

"How many drinks did you have?"

"I can't know. Same as you."

Sam went and turned on the stereo and it was blaring.

"Yeah! Party it up!" Carly started dancing. She went around everywhere until she had tripped over her own two feet and onto the floor.

Sam couldn't help to laugh, but she did help her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just havin' fun."

"Me too, but you know what would make it even more fun?"

"Talk to me."

"Taking a drive." Sam smiled.

"But we're like drunk. We can't drink and drive. Plus, we don't have any license."

"Oh, yeah, that's true… How about we take a cab and find a real party?"

"Or let's just have one here."

"Really? Spencer wouldn't care?"

"He would care a lot, but he won't be home until late, so yeah."

"Okay," Sam pulled out cell phone out from her pocket. "I'm gonna start calling people."

"Well, don't invite a lot."

"Like Freddie and the geeks."

"Sam, he's allowed. He's our friend."

"Oh, man, Freddie is a geek-face. Plus, I can't stand to look at him anymore!"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Tell me why."

"Just forget it."

"No. Tell me."

"I just can't."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Sam blushed and turned away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just leave it alone."

"Something did. Now spill."

"Nothing, I said!"

"Why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not… It's just-"

"What?"

Sam sighed, "I'm in love with the dork. There, I said it, finally."

"I knew it! But wait, what did happen? You've never answered that part."

"Nothing. Let's party."

"Not until you tell me."

"Just forget it."

"No. Just tell me. It's not like a secret, is it?"

Sam shook her head yes.

"Did you guys kiss or something?"

Sam blushed once again and walked around in circles.

"OMG! When and where?"

"Just forget I told ya." She was about go out the door, but there was a tug at the other end.

The door opened and there stood…

"Spencer!"

"Carly, Sam? What's going on?"

Carly jumped up, trying to hide the half empty bottle behind her back.

"What that?"

"What's what?" Carly looked around. "Um, nice shirt."

"Yeah, but have you guys been drinking?"

"No…"

"Yeah, I bet. I seen the bottle and can smell it."

She just stood there with Sam beside her.

"Carly, I can't believe you…"

"Spencer, I-"

"But I know that you're a teen and wanted to try it, so I'm not the mad. I was one too, so I understand."

"Okay… But Sam made me!"

"Hey!" Sam glared at her.

"Ah, peer pressure. Had a lot of that in my teenage years." He looked at Carly. "Just be careful."

"Okay…" Carly was confused.

He went to his room.

Sam spoke up, "Carly, your brother is like the coolest person ever!"

"Yep, I know." and she smiled.

_-The End?-_

_Should I continue or just leave it like it is? _


	2. Taking a Risk

_**A/N- So, um, this part isn't really true about me and my friend. I just made it up. Though the first chapter was true kinda. And I normally don't even swear, I promise that. But for this story, there's going to be those kind of words flowing out of someone's mouth. Wow! XD … and um, you know the movie, The Hangover, well I used the part where that one guy said, Rid-tard. (Not making fun of anyone though.)**_

---

**Chapter 2 - Taking a Risk.**

"I don't really know about this, Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know how, and never done this before."

"Well, I have."

"Really? Where?"

"My mom's car."

"She let you?!"

"Pssh! Heck yes! She doesn't care what I'd do."

"Oh. But this is a really bad idea, Sam. I mean, we could get caught."

"Carly, calm down. We won't."

"Yes we will. I can picture Spencer coming down here and catching us. Bad!"

"Carly," Sam handed her something, "You do it." and smiled.

"What?! Am I crazy? Are you crazy?!"

"Hmm… Yes I am. That's why I'm a risk taker."

"Yeah. You're gonna risk our lives." Carly glared at her.

"What? We're not gonna do that. I'm very good."

"I'm sure you are," Carly said sarcastically. "But, um, Sam, we're drunk!"

"Well, at least I didn't have that many as you." Sam said, imitating her slamming down like ten at once.

Carly had nothing to say.

"So, what'd you say, Carls? Me, you…"

"Um, no thanks."

"I won't go fast. I'll go slow, like a grandma."

"Slow, fast. All the same when you're behind the wheel, intoxicated!"

Sam didn't speak for a moment, for she was thinking.

"Carly, come here. I've got a secret."

Carly started walking over to the passenger side, which the door was already open, and sat down. "What is it?" She had an annoyed tone in her voice.

Again, the blonde didn't say anything and just put the car in reverse while the brunette screamed at her as she was trying to shut the door that was swung wide open.

"What the hell?!"

"What the hell? Wow, Carly, I never even heard you curse before." Sam smiled.

Carly had a look on her face that wasn't so happy looking. She sighed as she yelled, "Sam, pull this damn thing over now!" She finally got the door shut.

Sam just started busted out laughing.

"I don't think this is a laughing matter!"

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not! *bleep bleep*"

Sam's eyes wide open and looked over at her. Carly was really ticked (as you could tell).

"Well, FU then!" Sam said jokily.

Carly shook her head. "Just let me out of the car, Sam! I mean it!"

"Calm down!"

"No!"

"You're not having fun?"

Carly threw her hands up like, well duh.

"Oh. Well then let's turn not do this."

Carly smiled but it was only a small one that played on her lips. "Good," is all she got out before a car honked at them.

"Hey, slow down!" Someone yelled as they hung their head out the window, beside them in a truck, going the same speed as them.

Sam was about to say something, but Carly got to first, and she was cursing up a storm at the person… "Shut up, fool!"

Sam was cracking up, because she hasn't seen her best friend flip out like this.

"Carly, shhh…" She whispered in a laugh.

"Shut it, Sam! I'm trying to teach this girl a lesson!"

"Pssh! You can't teach me anything, you bitch!"

"Let's take this to the street!"

"We're already on the street, bitch!"

"No, I mean, beating you to the ground!" Carly glared at that person and asked Sam to stop, so she did.

A little after, the person pulled to them; and Carly got out of the car, really angry, with Sam following.

"So, how do you want this to be settled?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Oh, oh, oh! You're going down!"

"Let's just see, you little idiot!"

The girl stepped out of the passenger side then walked to them and laughed. "You don't look like the type to get into a fight like this."

"Well," Carly struggled with the words. "I-I am!"

"No, you're not. I can tell because you're nervous. Am I right?"

"No! I could take you on anytime, anywhere!" Carly got in her face. "Even here!"

Sam just stood there, smiling.

Suddenly the other girl back away and turned around.

"Scared, huh?" Carly asked in a snobby way.

"No! I just don't waste my time on a weak little girl like you!" They yelled. "So, I'm leaving because I know I _could _beat you!"

Carly grinded her teeth together as she had her fists by her side and tears in her eyes from anger.

"Aw." The girl turned around and seen her. "Are you gonna cry?" She teased.

As the girl continued, Carly stood very still and quiet; she didn't know what to do now. As much as she wanted to hit her she couldn't. Something was stopping her. She guessed that it was her good-girl side kicking in, and didn't want to get in trouble. Shoot, she was already in deep. Her brother was nice enough to let her drink, but what if he found out about the car. Oh, gosh.

"Just shut your mouth!" Sam blurted out.

They walked over to her. "You wanna piece of me? Because you look tough, other than that girl." They point to Carly.

"Watch it! That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Well, she's not even brave enough to hit me. She just stands there like a rid-tard!"

"What is a rid-tard?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"You know what it means. Stop being a rid-tard!"

Sam thought for a second. "Oh, you mean, retard?" The girl shook her head yes, then Sam continued, "Well, you don't say it right!"

"Rid-tard, are you calling me a rid-tard?"

"No. I just said you're not saying it correctly." Sam thought for a second again. "Then again, you are!"

Fists went flying up in the girls face and hit her jaw. The next they knew that they were on the ground with someone on top, punching the crap out of them.

"Whoa! Way to go, Carly!" Sam cheered on her best friend.

"Now who's the rid-tard, retard?!" Carly said through a small laugh. "Ha, ha, ha!"

She knew that she just broke her good-girl reputation, but she didn't care. For the first time, she felt like one in the crowd that didn't have to worry about anything right now. She wanted to be like this always, for it felt good to let it all out.

---

_A/N- How's that? Did I rush it? Just wondering. And there will be more chapters. Maybe Freddie will be in the next one, and I think they will be random chapters. That means anything could happen. I'm so random! ;) _


	3. What a Load of Gas!

_A/N- Sorry so short, but I left off there for a reason… _

**Chapter 3 - What a Load of Gas!**

The two were sitting in the car at a gas station.

"Carly," Sam turned her head toward her. "That was so freakin' amazing! I wished I had a video camera. You were awesome back there!"

Carly just smiled, "I was pretty cool, wasn't I?"

"Very." Sam slowly nodded her head.

"I didn't let that stupid freak touch me!" Carly looked at the mirror. "Not even a scratch."

Sam dazed out for a second, then said, "Hey, after we get gas, do you want to go to Mall-mart?"

"Sure." Carly said, opening her car door. "I'll pump, you pay."

Sam leaned her head on the back of the seat and wined, "You mean I have to pay?!"

"Yes." Carly stuck her head in the window. "Or I'll beat you up!" She said, kind of snobby, but just kidding.

"Pssh! I can take you!" Sam smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah… But I prefer not to because you're my best friend."

"Oh, some lame excuse." Carly smiled and winked.

Sam just laughed and got out and walked into the gas station. Carly started pumping the gas.

A few minutes later, Sam came out and stuck around the car, so Carly wouldn't see her. She started going toward her, slowly. When she reached, she yelled, "Boo!!" right in her ear. Carly jumped and made the hose slip out of the tank, and gas went everywhere; even on her. Though not Sam, because she stepped way back behind her, cracking up. Carly was screaming, "Turn it off! Ah!" She tried to put it back in the holder, but it slipped out of her hand. Gas was on the ground, so she fell on her bottom. Sam was still laughing her ass off.

The manager came out as soon as she put the hose back where it belongs. "Ma'am, please pump your gas and leave."

"Okay.." Snobby tone voice of Carly. They walked away. "Jerk," she mumbled.

Sam came to her, slightly smiling. Carly looked at her and cocked her head sideways, "What the heck?!"

"Well, it was funny."

"Well, it scared the fudge out of me?!"

"Oh, what happened to you saying swear words?" Sam looked somewhat sad.

"Oh, whatever! … Let's go!"

They both got in the car. Sam drove out of the parking lot, with one peeved off Carly Shay in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Okay, here we are." Sam said as she turned into Mall-Mart's parking lot.

"Yay!"

"You're in a happy mood all the sudden! You wouldn't even say anything the whole way here."

"Well, I forgive you for making me smell like gas. I know you were just kidding. I just can't stay mad at my best friend forever." Carly looked at her, smiling. Sam smiled back.

"Cool. But I'm sorry for that."

She parked the car. They got out and closed their doors. Now they're off for a adventure in Mall-Mart.


	4. Overreacting

_**A/N- Sorry for long wait for an update, but I've been in a writers block… And I'm sorry if this sucks…and it's short... very... but I will continue.  
**_

**Chapter 4 - Overreacting**

"Carly," Sam said while they were stepping in Mall-Mart. "What do you wanna do first?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should just go home."

Sam face became a frown. "Why?"

"Because." Carly explained. "We shouldn't be here."

"What?!"

"Well, come on…" Carly grabbed Sam's arm and turned back around to go out the door.

Sam jerked her arm away and stopped while Carly headed to the car. "So, you're just gonna chicken out?!" she yelled. "What happened to the total badass?"

Carly turned around, shouting, "Well, maybe I don't wanna get into any _**more **_trouble tonight."

"What are you talking about? Spencer will never find out we did this."

"You're wrong, Sam!" Carly turned her back and folded her arms. "He will eventually."

Sam caught up with her. "Are you crying?"

"No." Carly wiped her eyes, as Sam put her arm around her and said, "It's okay."

"No!" Carly pushed her off. "No, it's not okay, Sam!"

"Whoa, Carls, calm down."

"No!" Carly walked around in circles. "Spencer's gonna find out. _**Everyone**_ is."

"Who's everyone?"

"You know, the _**whole**_ school!" Carly was worried. "What if they find out!"

"Carly, they won't find out." Sam tried to comfort her.

"Yes they will!" Carly growled. "I might not be able to go into a good college." Her eyes sprung open wider. "Aw, man, everyone's gonna think of me as the bad kid, and not good anymore!"

"Um, Carly, I think you're overreacting." Sam said seriously. "I think it's just the alcohol making you like this."

"What?! No, I-- you're a jerk! " Carly pushed Sam into a cart bin.

Sam was surprised, but still asked in a mean tone, "Why did you do that?"

Carly just folded her arms.

"What? You're giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Sam waited for an answer, but none came from her best friends mouth. "Fine. If you wanna be like that, then **fudge** you." And she starting walking back to the store.

Peeved off once again, Carly sat down on a parking curb, with her head down.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	5. The Sweet and The Innocent

_**A/N - Think of this of what you will, because I have a hard time thinking of ideas for this. Sorry so short. I hope it's good, but… **_

**Chapter 5 - The Sweet and The Innocent**

_[Carly's POV]_

I began to vomit on the ground. I felt horrible and wanted to go home. I was still sitting on the curb, thinking. I shouldn't of never drank, and certainly never listened to Sam. I should've simply said, "No." and told her to leave. Though I did drink and I'll regret it forever. Ugh, I groan. I am not having the good time that I thought I was having. What I don't get is, why you do you have to drink to make it fun? Why? It doesn't make any sense. I had more fun at parties in the past without it. It's sad how most teenagers think that they need things like that.

I sighed. I got up and put my hands in my jean pockets. I felt something and pulled it out. It was the car keys. That's weird; I don't remember putting them in my pocket. I walked to the car, unlocked the drivers side, and opened it. I sit down and took heavy breath and laid my head down on the steering wheel. I was so aggravated with a headache so bad. Tears were now slowly coming down my cheeks, I felt one by one. This night started out fun, then bam, a disaster; like I knew it would be.

Soon enough, I found myself hanging my head out the window, vomiting once more.

"Carly?" I hear a person say. "Are you alright?" I hear them step closer, so I tried to stop and looked up at them. "Hey," I said softly.

"What's wrong?" They asked, sounding worried.

I started to put my sleeve up to my face to clear the tears. "Here." They wiped them for me with theirs. "Now, what's the matter?"

I slightly smile. "Nothing. Just waiting for Sam."

Confused, they asked, "What? Seems like something is wrong. And what the hell, she drives?"

"Well, no. It's a long story. Don't make me go there."

They shrugged, then walked to the passenger side, opened it and sat down. "What is going on?"

I sighed. I had to tell them. "Well, I've kind of been drinking."

"Wha? The innocent Carly Shay, drunk?" They laughed.

"Shut up!" I frowned and looked down.

They didn't say anything. Suddenly I felt a touch; their arms were around, hugging me. "I'm sorry. I just don't believe that you, the good girl, would do such a thing."

"I know. I'm not having any fun."

They lifted up and I did also. "Carly, you're a great girl and should never let anyone pressure you into anything you don't wanna do."

I just sat there, looking puzzled and shocked at what they had said. "Now are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What happened to the Griffin I used to know?"

He just chuckled. "I admit that I can be a sweet of a guy."

I looked down, with my eyes still on him. He had me blushing. He is so sweet.

"I better go. My mom is probably getting restless." He started to get out, but I turned him toward me and leaned in for a kiss. When I pulled away, he quickly smiled.

_**A/N - And I think I have an idea for the next chapter, involving Sam. Um…**_


	6. Freaked

_**A/N - The setting of the first chapter was about 7-ish, just in case you wanted to know. It's now 9-ish in this one. … I hope this chapter is good. I tried to put some more drama in there. Enjoy? **_

**Chapter 6 - Freaked.**

About nine o'clock at night, Sam just flung the Shay's door open, finding a dark room. She ran upstairs to Carly's room, finding it empty. She checked Carly's bathroom and there was nobody in sight. Worriedly, she stormed back downstairs, pounding Spencer's bedroom door, and kept yelling his name.

He came out, only in his ducky pajama pants, rubbing his eyes. "Sam?"

"Carly's been kidnapped!" She assumed that Carly was.

"What?" He looked at her with his wide open, then started pacing in circles. "What happened?"

"We gotta call 911!" Sam yelled again.

He walked over to her and asked again, terrified. "What happened?"

"We were at Mall-mart; we had a fight in the parking lot, so I left her there and went inside. When I came outside to leave, I realized she wasn't no where to be found."

He walked to his phone that was on the counter, and picked it up. "Wait, how did you guys get to Mall-mart?"

"How to you think, Spencer? We took a cab!" She lied. But she, alone, took one back to the apartment.

He looked at her puzzled, then continued to dial 911.

* * *

"No!" Sam swung herself in front of the door. "Let's take a cab instead."

"Sam, you're being ridiculous. We gotta look for my sister!" Spencer tried to get pass her. "Sam! Tell me what I don't know."

"Why do you suddenly think I'm hiding something, Spence?"

"Uh, the way you're acting."

She took a deep breath. "Alright. You're car isn't even out there." and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" Spencer asked looking a little frustrated.

She looked the other way and mumbled, "I took your car to Mall-Mart."

"What the hell, Samantha Puckett!" Spencer was now fully angry, and confused about how he couldn't of known that from the start. "You guys could've been seriously hurt. You should know better. You don't even have a license. "

She turned around. "I said I was-"

"Enough! I don't care if you're sorry or not." His eyes had tears forming from getting so angry. "Wait, you pressured Carly, didn't ya?" He walked closer to her.

"What? No… I don't know."

"You don't know?" He shouted. "Every question had a yes or no answer."

"Spencer, I'm very sorry!" She shouted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sure you did pressure Carly into everything that has happened tonight; the drinking to stealing my car. You know, I was wrong to trust _**you **_when I let you guys drink." He started going to the door.

"Spencer, wait! Please understand." She had tears forming.

He turned around. "You should be ashamed, Sam. Best friends shouldn't peer pressure each other. I thought you were better than that."

"Some friend you are…" He said walking out the door, to see if Mrs. Benson could help look.

In the hallway, he whispered sadly to himself, "Some brother I am…"

* * *

Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Freddie had been looking for half-a-hour, and Carly was nowhere to be found.

"How long has she been missing?" A cop asked Spencer.

"I dunno. About three hours."

The cop nodded his head as he wrote down what Spencer had said, on a clipboard that he was holding. "What was she last at?"

"Mall-mart."

"Okay. Was she with a friend at the time?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Her best friend ditched her." He was still disgusted with Sam.

The cop wrote on his clipboard once more. "What was she wearing?"

"I can't remember."

"Does she have a cell phone?"

"Yes. We tried to call a million times, but no answer. She probably left it in her room again."

"Um, we could check the security cameras at Mall-Mart and see if we see anything." The cop said.

"Yes," Spencer said. "Good idea."

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch of the Shay's while everyone else were out looking. She should be out helping, but she doesn't want to get in Spencer's way since he was way angry at her.

Her mind began to wonder where Carly may be. She can't be at the library; it's closed. She can't be at her friend, Wendy's either. Wendy's parents don't let her friends stay passed eight.

Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting Sam's thoughts. She checked the caller ID and it said by unknown caller. She picked it up. "Hello."

"Sam?"

"Carly?" Sam was relieved to hear her voice. "Where are you?"

* * *

_**A/N - So, how was this chapter? I hope it didn't go to fast. :/ **_

_**I'll be thinking of the next… **_


	7. Self Pity

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm just having a little trouble thinking of ideas for this. Same goes with my other story, Loved Stoned. I know you guys want me to update that one, but my ideas are blank. So, if you want to shoot me a message for any ideas, go for it. Thanks. **

**Now, enjoy this chapter. :]**

**Chapter 7 - Self Pity.**

Around midnight, Sam awoke, where she was lying on the floor, looking at a blurred Spencer. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Her head kept spinning. She shook her head back and forth. That only made her feel even more sick, though she tried to hold any vomit in as long she could.

Looking up at Spencer again, she said in a shaking tone, "I'm so sorry. Truly sorry. For everything. It was my fault. I was wrong to pressure Carly, and take your car. I was about this whole night. I swear if I could take it back, I would. I messed up, but don't I always?" She took a breath. "And I admit…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm a terrible friend."

Spencer came to her. "No you're not…" Sam cut him off by shouting, "Then why did Carly tell me off and that she never wants to talk to me again!"

He hugged her. "Carly's just upset right now. And You know how your fights are; they only last like what, a week, then it finally blows over and you guys are friends again."

"I have a feeling that it won't happen like that, Spence. Carly will never ever…" He cut her off, saying, "You don't have to worry."

She sighed. "I am worried." She tried to get up but fell back down. He helped her up; her eyes met his. He looked at her oddly. "Sam, what're you…" She planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes got wider and he said, "Uh… uh… I think… stop…" She pulled away, looking crushed, "You didn't like it?"

"Um, Sam, I do like you." He said, and her eyes brighten. But as he continued, "Only like a sister." And that's when her heart sunk again.

She tried to lean in for another kiss, but he stopped her. "Sam, please. You're very drunk, this is so wrong."

She shrugged and smiled, "Even more fun." She reached out to tickle him.

"Sam, I'm serious."

She looked at him with those glossy sad eyes again. "I don't need you." She started stumbling along toward the door.

"Sam, you can stay here. You're way too drunk to be walking home." He said, softly and nice.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm fine! " She ran out, slamming the door behind her. Some night she was having.

She paced back and forth in the hallway. Sighing, she went to the wall and kicked it, then slid her back down it, with her hands covering her eyes. What was wrong with this picture? Everything. She wasn't the one who got all depressed and lonely. Usually when something bad happens in her life, she would just suck it up and be happy. But not this time. It was because of her best friend, who she thought would be forever, hated her now.

Freddie just walked out his door and seen her. He went over and asked, "Sam, you okay?" She didn't respond. He asked again, "What's wrong?" Still no answer. He waited, then sat down beside her. "Sam, it's going to be okay." And with that being said, she finally spoke, "You don't know that, Freddie. I _fudged_ up. Everyone hates me. End of story." she said seriously.

"No one hates you. Sure, you might irritate people. But that makes you, well, you. And I mean that in a good way." He smiled.

"I didn't need your opinion, Fredbag!" She shot back at him in a rude tone.

He shook his head in confusion. "I was just trying to help."

"Well don't, and just go away."

He sat there in silence, thinking that he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm staying right here," he said with a straight face. She narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds, then just started bawling. He held his arms out and she wrapped hers around him. The two sat there for a moment.

"Sam, I'll always be here for you. Even when you and Carly start being friends again."

"Why?" she asked nicely.

"Because everyone needs a friend when they go through something rough."

She lifted up from his shoulder. "I was wrong to doubt you."

His eyes got wider as she leaned in closer and smiled. "Thanks for staying here with me." Then continued with a kiss.

He pulled back with a smile on his face. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

She giggled. "I never actually _hated _you." Then asked, "Hey, remember when we said that we _hated _each other when we had our first kiss?"

"Yeah… So, you really _like_ me?"

"Exactly. Well I _love _you." She drew a heart with her hands. "Like you said, when a girl rips on a guy it really means she has a _major_crush on him."

He laughed, then asked, "So do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Ooo, Freddie, someone wants me." She said flirty.

"Uh, no. I'm just being nice." He said seriously.

She just looked at him with an upsetting face.

"Sam, you okay?"

She gotten up and started to walk away, stumbling once again. "_Fudge _you."

He was confused. "What? Sam, we're not doing what you're thinking."

She turned back around to him. "Oh, I see. You say you like me, then say you don't? Make up your mind, Freddie!"

He gotten up. "I really like you."

"See!" she shirked. "So, let's…" She went back to him, playing flirty with his hair. "Me, you… Whatcha say?" She gotten even closer to him. He just pushed her away, softly, and said, "No, Sam. You're drunk."

She shrugged. "So, what if I wasn't? Would you then?"

"No."

She backed away, upset. "Wha? You said that you really liked me though."

"Sam, listen. I do, like I said. But I'm not ready to do that."

"But, Freddie…"

"Besides, you really shouldn't pressure someone into anything that they don't want to do. Especially when you're wasted."

She just stood there for a second, then sat back down on the floor. "Great. Now _you_ hate me."

He looked confused, as he knew this answer was very familiar, "No, I don't hate you."

Burf.

"You better go lay down, Sam." He helped her up, took her hand, and guided her into his apartment. She laid down on the couch. Seconds later, she found herself running to the bathroom, with Freddie by her side. This was going to be a long night, he thought.

* * *

It's morning and Sam awoke, finding herself laying her head on the toilet. "Ow," she groaned, for she had a major headache. She sat there for a moment, then had gotten up and walked out into the hallway, where she had stopped in her tracks. Confused, she wondered how come she was in Freddie's apartment. Last night was all a blur now. She walked to Freddie, who was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. _Wow, Freddie can cook? I'm impressed; _She thought.

Looking back behind him, he asked, "Did the smell of food wake you up?" He chuckled sweetly.

"What happened last night?"

"You got wasted. Very. Much." He said, then went back to flipping an egg in the skillet.

"I know that, dipthong!" she snapped. "Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope. It's all a blur." She shrugged, "Well, I do remember Carly and I yelling at each other, but I don't know about what. … And that's about it."

"You don't wanna remember, trust me."

"Why?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"Because you just don't. You were practically having a break down last night."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Never mind. Here." He handed her a plate with the breakfast on it.

"Thanks. But I don't think I could handle that yet." She said pushing it away, and completely forgetting the subject. "By the way, since when can you cook?"

He laughed. "My mom taught me."

"Ah, of course… So, where is she?"

"She stayed the night with some guy that she met."

It was silent for a second or so.

"Sam, do you remember something between me and you last night?"

Her eyes got wider as he said those last few words. "Uh, did we… you know?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

_Phew! _She thought.

She had just taken a drink of water and he said this, "Though we did kiss." Spit take.

"Was that bad or a good thing?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

"It should be a good thing, because I like you, Sam."

_Oh, wow. Freddie just said that. Am I dreaming? Am I still drunk? Why can't I remember a damn thing from last night? Better yet, what all did I have to drink? _

"Sam? You okay?"

She shook her head. "Yes. But I think I am dreaming…"

He smiled. "This is real life, Sam… And yes, I did say that I love you."

_Oh. My. God. Now he just said the other L word. … Wait, he's leaning closer to me. What the? He just planted his lips on mine. _

He pulled away and she was smiling. Then she quickly put on a straight face and shot back with this remark, "You're just lucky that I'm hung over; I would've pounded you for that."

He just smiled.

"What?"

"You're awesome." he said, still smiling.

"Nooo." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Knock, knock. "It's open. Come on in." Freddie yelled.

The person was Carly and when she opened the door, she quickly said, "I didn't know '**that**' was gonna be here."

….

To Be Continued… soon… or later… :/


End file.
